


Seriously, Snow White?

by queenC_13



Series: Rain Came Pouring Down [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Regina just really hates the movie Snow White, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow gives Emma and Regina's daughter an interesting birthday present, much to Regina's chagrin. Part of "The Rain Came Pouring Down" verse, but can be read alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, Snow White?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I keep saying I'm done with "The Rain Came Pouring Down" verse, but this is a prompt from my wife Alicia and I couldn't deny it. However, you don't need to read the full RCPD story to enjoy this :)

"Happy birthday Jenny!" Snow said as her and David got ready to leave with Neal. Jenny's party had come to an end, and they were the last people to go. She gave her granddaughter a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before handing over her gift. "Enjoy," she said with a special smirk at Regina.

That did not make Regina nervous. Not at all.

Once they finally shut the door behind Emma's parents, Regina leaned back into her wife with a sigh, kicking off her heals. Emma picked Regina up lightly, so that Regina's feet were resting atop her own and wrapped her arms around Regina's stomach, leaning her head on Regina's shoulder.

"It was a good party," she commented.

Regina nodded. "Can't we just use magic to get rid of the cleanup though?"

Emma snorted. "You're the one who taught Jenny no magic for personal gain. We can deal with it later."

The girl in question was now in the living room opening her gifts, not having waited for her mothers. As a newly four-year-old, she acted like she was suddenly completely independent from having parents.

Emma was sure she was going to be a handful the older she got.

"Mommy, Mama, look!" Jenny yelled from her spot on the floor. She was waving what looked like a DVD case around, and was clearly excited because she loved watching movies with her mothers.

The two moved towards their daughter, and as soon as Emma caught sight of what the film was, she burst out laughing.

"What?" Regina asked, moving forward to take the DVD out of Jenny's hands before growling lightly under her breath.

 _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , read the cover, all packaged shiny and new after being re-released from the Disney vault.

"Well I guess we know who this gift is from," Emma said, still trying to get her breathing under control from laughing so hard.

While Henry had of course seen the movie, it hadn't been until after the curse had broken and things were resolved within his family. Regina had never wanted him to see it as a child, and it was clear to everyone in the family that she detested the film itself.

However, for Neal's seventh birthday last month, Regina had gotten the boy a little book that had different types of birds and what sort of calls they made. Since his mother was so good with birds, Regina thought it would be hilarious. The boy played the calls over and over again, driving his parents crazy with the noise.

Looking back on it now, Snow had told Regina that she would get her back, but Regina never would have expected this.

"Mommy! Can we watch it now!" Jenny asked excitedly, drawing Regina out of her thoughts.

She looked down into her daughter's large green eyes, so similar to her wife's, and couldn't deny her what she wanted, especially on her birthday.

Regina then looked towards Emma, who had stopped laughing but looked as though she was biting the inside of her cheek to really keep that under control.

After letting out a loud aggravated sigh, Regina finally bit ou a "fine" and moved towards the DVD player to start loading the film.

Jenny jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. She had no idea of the past between her mother and grandmother, and didn't even know that this film's title was the real name of her grandmother. All she knew was that it was a new princess film for her to watch.

Emma picked Jenny up, flipping her upside-down and blowing raspberries on her stomach before moving to the couch to sit with Jenny on her lap, patting the space beside her for Regina.

As the movie started, Regina let out a low grumble, already annoyed once again with the interpretation of the Evil Queen.

"That isn't even a fashionable outfit," she muttered. "And what in the world is on her head? My hair was always styled to perfection. Not covered up with some sort of mask. And what are those, horns?"

Emma snorted lightly beside her, reaching to take Regina's hand and bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of it. She then interlaced their fingers and brought them to rest on Jenny's stomach, who was sitting back against Emma completely enraptured with the movie.

When Snow White was on screen singing into her wishing well, Regina sat silently, but had a large scowl on her face.

Then when Prince Charming came strolling on screen finishing Snow White's song, Jenny let out a wonder filled gasp before saying, "That's so romantic."

Regina couldn't help herself rolling her eyes at her daughter, ignoring the cute-ness of the four year old's statement.

"Oh yeah?" Emma said, egging their daughter on. "Do you want a Prince Charming for yourself?"

"Oh yes, Mama," Jenny breathed, eyes still on the movie.

As the film went on, Jenny seemed to grow more and more annoyed with the Evil Queen for breaking up Snow White's "perfect" romance. It was a bit disheartening for Regina, but she couldn't say she didn't expect it. Their daughter was already a big fan of romance, and not a fan of villains.

However, her mood seemed to change when Snow White bit into the poisoned apple.

"Oh she's so stupid!" The little girl exclaimed. "You should never take food from strangers," she said matter of factly.

At least the small lessons her mothers taught her stuck.

Emma laughed again, tickling their daughter lightly. "That's right, don't even talk to strangers!"

Jenny just nodded resolutely, then continued watching the movie in silence until it ended.

They all sat in silence until Emma finally asked her, "So did you like it?"

"Yes!" Jenny shouted, jumping off Emma's lap. "Let's watch it again!"

Regina groaned, and Emma knew she was only seconds away from exploding.

"How about we clean up your mess and then maybe when Henry comes home tomorrow you can ask him to watch it with you," Emma said, leading their daughter away from the TV to avoid any problems.

The next day that promise was cashed in, with Henry having the same hysterical reaction as Emma when he found out what Snow had given Jenny for her birthday.

Then the next few weeks, Jenny insisted on having the movie on everyday, just playing in the background while she played with her toys and such. She sang the songs all the time under her breath as Regina slowly went crazy.

Finally the DVD went missing one day, and while Jenny was inconsolable at first, the DVD of  _Tangled_  showed up shortly after and became her new obsession.

If the remains of the old DVD were found in the fireplace in Regina's office, well, their daughter was at least none-the-wiser.

 


End file.
